Minor Races
The Age of Darkness brought with it much turmoil throughout the world, and in Adonia, it had led to the rise and fall of great many races and monsters. In spite of this, however, a good amount of minor races do still cover the continent, whom aren't as readily in need of an article. Various Regions Dryad Mystical creatures usually found lurking in heavily forested areas. Considered non-hostile unless you harm the trees that they worship and protect. Seemingly born of the forest itself, their skin is covered in splotches of hardened bark-like 'armor'. If one should pass through Dryad territory, it is wise to ask for permission first. To gain the Dryad's favor for future travels, bring offerings of seeds so that new trees may be planted and grown. They are seemingly friendlier to children than adults. Elves are often seen as allies, given their connections to the forests as well. Gnoll WIP Kobale Scaly, lizard like creatures found throughout Adonia, usually in rocky or mountainous areas. They are extremely short, even smaller than goblins at times, but that doesn't make them any less fierce than other creatures. Especially in numbers. They share similar characteristics with goblins, as they are drawn to shiny things and make for excellent scouts. It is said that the kobale are descended from dragons in some form or fashion, or perhaps from the ancient lizardmen of an era long past. They are often confused for kobolds due to their name. Kobold Dog-like humanoid creatures, found in various locations throughout Adonia. These creatures are often confused for werebeasts, as they resemble one that has not finished its transformation completely and found itself stuck. They are often used as helpers for miners, as their sensitive sense of smell is particularly useful for detecting dangerous gasses and minerals. Due to their name, kobolds and kobale are often confused with one another. They are also seen as relatives of the tiangou from Redonia. Lamia Half-snake, half-human creatures that dwell in the arid, dry areas of the Adonian continent. Descendants of the Gorgon, and cousins of the nāga from Redonia, they have lost the supernatural abilities of their ancestors but still are dangerous to trifle with in combat. Thankfully, lamia are relatively tame unless provoked. They are also fiercely territorial, so it is wise to seek permission to travel through the lands they control. Unlike the nāga, whom do not always need humans to breed, lamia seek human mates to bond with to increase their numbers. There have been numerous tales of humans seduced and kidnapped by both lamian females and males throughout recent history. Satyr Donkey-like creatures, found roaming the dark woods. Troll WIP Goblin Short, greenish-brown skinned creatures that inhabit mountainous areas and caves throughout Adonia. They are also found in abandoned forts, castles, and dungeons, and are sometimes found in the occasional village and town. Goblins are relatively harmless to humans unless provoked (as they often outnumber said human by about ten to one.) Often the goblins found in villages and towns are traders, selling random objects that they find out in the wilderness for coin (as goblins are drawn to shiny things like gold and silver.) They also make for excellent scouts, as they are small enough and light enough to traverse various kinds of terrain and enclosed spaces. Hobgoblins are a variant of the goblin race. Larger, more muscular and with brownish-red skin, these creatures are hostile to humans. They also tend to bully the smaller goblins into being servants. If one should kill a hobgoblin controlling smaller goblins, the smaller goblins will shower you in gifts as thanks. The hanatakajin of Redonia are thought to be related to hobgoblins. Giant Vermin Throughout both Adonia and Redonia, there are rats that are far larger than their ordinary counterparts. Perhaps due to dark magical influence or demon tampering, these giant vermin are hostile to most and breed at exceptional rates. Their numbers are often culled through various means. A variant of these giant vermin are Ratfolk, humanoids with ratlike features. These entities have achieved higher brain functionality, and are able to use armor and weaponry to attack foes. Dryad.png|''A Dryad.'' Kobale.png|''A carving of a Kobale, dressed in Atracan clothing.'' Goblin.png|''An example of a female Goblin.'' Satyr.png|''A female Satyr.'' Troll.png|''A troll.'' Tsavania Mossig Frog-like creatures found near bogs, relatives of the hamou. Category:Races